


life's gonna be like strawberry sherbert

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, New Dream, New Dream Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fitzpancake day, strawberry date, the famous strawberry dress, theyre gonna have a family, theyre married omg, theyre matching strawberry outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: eugene and rapunzel matches for a date, where things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	life's gonna be like strawberry sherbert

Eugene held the box handed to him with a questioning look. He opened the box to see what was inside and he raised his eyebrow more. His wife's got to be kidding with this right?

"Blondie, are you sure you want me to wear this?" He asked, picking up the clothes and held it up, showing a pink shirt, patterned with strawberries all over them. It was… cute and he knew this was such a trend these days and he saw it all over social media. He never expected that they'd have a shirt for this, too. "

Of course, Eugene! Besides," Rapunzel paused as she pulled out her own dress from her closet. She showed him the famous strawberry dress that he'd heard of so much, and his wife had it.

"Don't you think it's cute that we'd match?" She did have a point. So many couples had tried out matching clothes, or things like that and they always looked great. Rapunzel loved the idea of matching as Eugene had always turned down the idea since he wasn't that of a fan of fashion trends in general. It just seemed off, following a thing that could be over and out of season in the next second. It was a strange thing a lot of people fall for. Trend after trend had always been soaring then flopping the next second.

"I don't know about this, Sunshine. Are you sure? These things go out of style so quickly, and poof! the next thing you know, this fad is over. Is it really worth it?" He asked her. It made Rapunzel think twice for a second, but she knew the answer to that.

"Well, even if it does go out of style that quickly, at least we experienced to at least try this right? Besides, trend or not, I just think that you'd look much more handsome wearing that shirt," She smiled at him. Eugene looked at her smile and gave out a sigh.

They both knew that despite any circumstances, Eugene can never say no to his wife. If she'd really want to do this so badly, he was more than happy to oblige. And she can really persuade him, he was curious if she'd picked that up from him after years of being together and such. He chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"Alright, fine, you win." He smiled and shook his head. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and the two let it linger for some time, letting them enjoy the kiss. They deepened it before Rapunzel pulled away from him, smiling and blushing wildly. She gave a slight chuckle.

"Oops. Got carried away," She giggled, she was still slightly flushed. Eugene chuckled at her. Gosh, sometimes, he couldn't believe how much they love each other. After all this time, all these years, they still managed to make each other feel the same thing they did the first time they fell for each other. He couldn't ask for anyone better to spend his whole life with.

Rapunzel noticed that same, pensive yet soft gaze he had again. It was normal, yet sometimes, she gets curious about it. She wondered what would give him such looks in those beautiful brown eyes of his. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly, and he immediately fell into her touch and placed his hand over hers. Their wedding rings glinting in the morning sun.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him, making him open his eyes. He was met with her green eyes searching for any signs of trouble that needed fixing into him yet she couldn't seem to pinpoint it. Eugene seemed to snap out of it, though. His wife's voice was enough to always bring him back.

"Oh, yes, everything's perfect, Blondie." He smiled and she shook her head as she patted his cheek gently.

"You know it's been years since I've been blonde,"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit. Now, I believe I still need to wear this pink shirt." He winked at her before leaning out of her touch, as much as he didn't want to, and left to go change.

* * *

Soon, the two were out on a stroll in the city, hand in hand as they took in the sight of Corona. It was beautiful here. Warm lights, fresh air, not too crowded at this hour, it was enough to make it a peaceful walk.

As they did, they caught people staring, and well, Eugene can't blame them, he supposed. He guessed that it came with following these trends and all. Wait, were they taking pictures already? Rapunzel herself hadn't even posted about this yet and they're doing it for them. Well, maybe that was what came with marrying a politician's daughter. Rapunzel was always covered and he assumed she was used to it. He looked at her and she didn't seem fazed at all.

"Maybe getting noticed from these wasn't so bad. Besides, who would pass up the opportunity to see this face?" Eugene thought smugly to himself, a proud smirk on his lips. She noticed his gaze and looked up at him with those green eyes. She shot him a sweet smile, stopping them so that she could rise on her tiptoes and give him a sweet kiss to pair with. Eugene obliged yet pulled away soon, knowing that they still had a big day ahead of them.

While they walked, Rapunzel swung their held hands together, letting them sway gently as she held their picnic basket in the other hand. Eugene had to smile at her. She looked beautiful, stunning even. Dare that he might even say glowing? There was something about her right now that he couldn't exactly pinpoint on. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous.

Eugene held her hand gently in his and stroked it gently. She chuckled quietly at her and sighed happily. She couldn't ask for more at this moment.

"I gotta say, Blondie. You were right about letting us match today." He spoke up. He was… slowly warming up to this, and he wasn't going to lie, it was slightly adorable. And it was enough to see his wife happy.

"Really now?" Rapunzel asked him as they stopped at the open fields of the park, letting Eugene help her lay out their blanket. They placed the basket beside them and took in the sight of a simple sunday afternoon at the park.

"Yes, I am. You'll always be right with these things, Rapunzel." He smiled, making her smile back and chuckle.

"Besides, it makes me look handsomer, don't you think?" His smile turned to a wolfish smirk at her that made her heart flutter. Was there anything this man couldn't do to her? She assumed that there was nothing. She laughed at him softly and shoved him playfully.

"We get it, you dork. You're the handsomest of them all." She said and rolled her eyes jokingly, she knew that would boost his ego.

"Why thank you, milady. If we're being fair here, you're the most beautiful woman of them all," He said and ruffled her short brunette hair that sent them both laughing.

"Oh hush, Eugene. You're just saying that," She blushed. She knew that she wasn't that much of a beauty, well, maybe not in the way or in the level that Eugene sees her as.

"Nope. Nuh uh. I'm just saying, Rapunzel. You really are. You're the most beautiful, and perfect person I've ever laid my eyes on." He said sincerely, making her smile warmly. "And with this dress on? It makes you look more radiant, dare I say glowing? Has something else changed?" He asked her and she blushed but hid it.

"Well, ah… I guess you could say that," She smiled and dismissed it, she had to keep it a surprise for later. "But thank you, Eugene. What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" She asked him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He chuckled and tucked the lock of brunette hair behind her ear neatly. "Now, shall we start this picnic?" And he was answered with a small nod.

Soon enough, they laid out the food before them for their small picnic, smiling at each other as they both knew how Rapunzel worked this out. They had tons of strawberries to match it seemed until Eugene noticed something inside the big basket that caught his attention. He looked at his wife with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"A-are those…?" He asked and trailed off as he saw Rapunzel's excited face beaming back at him. They both knew the answer to that.

"Pancakes!" They both exclaimed in sync and happiness and laughed together at it. They knew each other so well and Rapunzel just knew how to make it up to him.

"I. Love. You. So. Much," He said, with every pause he held, he showered her face with sweet kisses all over, making her giggle, the stubble on his face tickling her and the feel of his lips on her skin making her feel flustered. Before they pulled away completely, they brushed noses with each other, making Eugene blush but go along with it. "You're adorable, you know that?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, if anyone's adorable, it's you, G-Bug."

"Hey, I thought we were done with those nicknames?" This made her laugh more.

"C'mon, Eugene, you and I both know you secretly like it." She winked and he huffed in protest. He would never admit it, but he liked the nicknames she gave him, it being slightly bad, but the thought was there. She was adorable that way. Soon, the two dug in their food, feeding each other every once in a while. They were careful to not let anything stain their clothes. Eugene really was liking this so far. Maybe matching with his wife every once in a while wasn't such a bad idea.

The two laughed over shared stories from work and friends, and it even took them down memory lane from when they first were figuring things out.

"Remember when you got drunk and called yourself a princess?" Rapunzel snickered at him.

"Hey, no fair, that was one time!" He defended with a chuckle. To be fair, if he were to be a princess, he'd be a pretty one, if you'd ask him.

A few more shared stories later, silence hung in the air for a moment until Eugene suddenly leaned into her, going to pull her closer to him. Rapunzel knew what to do and immediately fell into his arms, snuggling into that same spot that he reserved just for her.

While in their time together, even from when they were still friends, Rapunzel and Eugene had a habit of cuddling, like all the time. It was constant. So, with that happening, Rapunzel found it more comforting when Eugene pulled her close and laid her against his chest, near his heart to be more specific. While she was there, rested and covered by him in his arms, she could feel his heartbeat, which was very comforting for her to hear. The sound that came from it reminded her of the person who would risk it all for her, the person that loves her with all that he had, the person that found faith in her at all times, and the same person knew that she would do all the same things for him.

The two sat there in silence, taking in the sight of the park as they stayed cuddled close to each other. Rapunzel leaned more into him, smiling as she got to spend this silent, yet contenting afternoon with her one and only, with nothing else to bother them. She placed a hand on her stomach softly in the midst of it, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes to let it all sink in.

"Hey, Blondie?" He suddenly asked her whilst she leaned into him more. She hummed in response to let him know she was listening to her. "Can you imagine what would happen with tiny Fitzherberts roaming around the house?"

Well, she didn't expect that question so quickly. Did he know something was up? She had to act cool if so.

"Hmm… Well, I could see them being adventurous then. They'll take after their father, of course." She smiled wider at the thought and the image it brought her. "What about you? How would you see them to be?"

"Well, I'd say that they'd have their mother's beauty and talents, smarts, too." He smiled, cupping her cheek. "They'd be kind, compassionate, and most importantly, they'll be so full of love, just like you." He said. She shook her head and chuckled sweetly.

"You'll always have something to say to make me blush, don't you, Eugene?" She asked.

"Hey, if I'm going to make someone blush, it'll only and always be just you, sunshine." He smiled and booped her nose gently. "You're just that perfect,"

"Now you're just overdoing it,"

"It's true! You know I hate lying to you,"

"Fine. How are you still that smooth anyways?"

"What can I say? It's in my nature," They shared a laugh again and this time, Rapunzel pulled away slightly, taking out her phone to take a picture of the scenery first, then faced it to them.

The two posed for various pictures, smiling goofily at them and giggling like little kids after. They even posed for the sake of their strawberry outfits. After that, Eugene had noticed that she seemed lost in thought again. Only because Rapunzel was debating to herself when the actual right time was to tell him and she was scared if she suddenly popped this out of nowhere. Sure, they'd discussed when the right time was for them to have a family and they're currently trying to have a tiny Fitzherbert on their way, but she was still nervous on how Eugene would take this in.

This wasn't just something that can be considered as anything else. No, this was her trying to make a way to tell him that their little family of her, Eugene and their pets were growing, that she was-

"You okay there, Rapunzel?" He asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, just… lost in thought and it's just… hot in here."

"Do we need to get you somewhere for some shade? We can-"

"Nono! It's fine, I'm fine, it's just…" She looked up at him and he was waiting for an answer. He needed to know, he deserved to. After all, this was about them, and their future. She'd rather say now than it be too evident. And just so they can prepare, too. "Eugene, please don't freak out on what I'm going to say, I knw that we've talked about this, very much that it's recently and I can't hide it from you anymore, I want you to know… I'm pregnant."

Silence hung around them once again before Eugene shook his head slightly, that glint of hope in his brown eyes coming back. Did he hear that correctly? Was that right? He let out a breathy chuckle.

"You mean you're… expecting and I'm…?" He asked her and she nodded, smiling at him nervously, still nervous of what his next reaction might be. "I'm gonna be a dad…" She heard him whisper and she took it as a good sign. She held his hand in hers and he could only smile widely at her and pull her closer.

"Blondie, can you believe it? We're going to be parents!!! You and I, we're gonna be mommies and daddies and oh my goodness, I-" He was cut off when Rapunzel pulled him into an excited kiss, one he didn't know was coming but was more than happy to oblige on. He pulled away, evidently stoked and ecstatic about the news. He looked at her with an excited smile, then at her stomach. He reached a cautious hand out.

"M-may I?" He asked and she nodded in approval, which led Eugene to look like a kid on Christmas. "Hey there, little guy…" He awed and noticed the slight roundness of her belly, by then he should have known. He really was oblivious at times. "Rapunzel, I love you, so so much… How long has it been since you found out?" He whispered and hugged her close.

"A good two weeks or so? And I love you, too, Eugene." She replied sweetly. He held her closely and protectively, swearing to keep them both safe more than he did before. For once in his life, he was starting a family on his own, a family he would never abandon and one that wouldn't do the same for him. He has a family that he loves and will love him in return. He was not going to let them down. They both knew they weren't exactly experts on parenting, but together, they can make it work with all they know.

Afterwards, the two talked excitedly about their plans on their way home, ready to take on the next major chapter of their lives, no matter how scary or challenging it may be, together.


End file.
